pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Victini
|backcolor= |name='Victini' |jname=(ビクティニ Bikutini) |ndex=494 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation V |pronun= vic-TEE-nee |hp=100 |atk=100 |def=100 |satk=100 |sdef=100 |spd=100 |total=600 |species=Victory Pokémon |type= / |height=1'04" |weight=8.8 lbs |ability=Victory Star |color=Yellow |gender=Genderless }} Victini (Japanese: ビクティニ Bikutini) is a non-evolving / -type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Its classification is the Victory Pokémon. Victini's ability, Victory Star, boosts the accuracy of its own attacks and the attacks of any other Pokémon the player has out on the field with it. It also has a new move called Incinerate that burns the opponent Pokémon's held berry, making it unusable. Its Unova Pokédex number is #000. It is counted as one of the Mythical Pokémon along with Celebi and Manaphy. The player encounters and captures it in the basement of the Liberty Garden Tower, a place they can visit once they have obtained the Liberty Pass. It will reappear if it fainted in battle, in case the player wants to catch it. Victini will be at level 15, and has an exclusive move called Searing Shot. Victini does not evolve from anything, or to anything. Etymology His name is a combination of the words victory (victory) or victorious (Victorious) and tiny (small). Appearance Victini is a tan/yellowish and orange Pokémon with big blue eyes. Its ears form a "V" shape and the front of the ears are orange, as are its hands and feet. One of its hands is in the form of a "'V' for "Victory" sign. It has small, blond wings on its back. In the anime series Victini has a major role in the movies'' Pokemon the movie:'' Black - Victini and Reshiram as well as Pokemon the Movie: White - Victini and Zekrom. In Japan, Victini with the moves Fusion Flare, Fusion Bolt, Searing Shot, and V-Create were given out to promote the new movies. It was shown that Victini was fond of Macarons that Cilan had made. The group used these to lure Victini out of being invisible to show they meant no harm and that Victini shouldn't be scared. In the manga Victini was the cause of a war 200 years ago because thousands of people wanted victory. In the round "At Liberty on Liberty Garden", Black and White arrived on Liberty Garden after Professor Juniper sent Black to gather Pokedex data about Victini. In truth, it is revealed that Team Plasma has been chasing Victini for three days, intending to shelter it. Black defeats Team Plasma and saves Victini. He gathers data and sends it to Prof. Juniper. Game info Game locations |border= |blackwhite=Liberty Garden, Movie 14 Event Mystery Gift |bwrarity=One }} Pokédex entries |border = |name =Victini |black =This Pokémon brings victory. It is said that trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter. |white =It creates an unlimited supply of energy inside its body, which it shares with those who touch it. }} Learnset }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Sprites |bwspr = Victini Front.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Victini BW.gif |Vback = Victini Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Victini BW Back.gif }} Gallery Trivia *Victini's number on the Unova Dex is #000, making it the only non-glitch Pokémon with that number. *The Wi-Fi event item to obtain Victini in Pokémon Black and White is the Liberty Pass. *No other Pokémon shares the same type combination as Victini, except for Darmanitan in Zen Mode. **However, Victini is a Psychic/Fire type, making its main type Psychic. Zen Mode Darmanitan is 'Fire/Psychic '''making its main type Fire. *Despite it being a Fire type, there are no flames located anywhere on Victini. However, it has been seen that when Victini uses V-Create, its V-shaped "ears" start burning. *Victini's name is a of "victory" and also "tiny". Its stance resembles the victory pose. This could also be a reference to the Generation it was introduced in, Generation V. *Victini's appearance seems to be based on うさぎリンゴ ''usagi-ringo, a method of cutting apple slices to make them look similar to rabbits. *Victini's "tails" can move like wings. *In the national Pokédex, Victini's official number is 494, The first Pokémon after Arceus. This makes it the first Pokémon from a regional Pokédex before a Starter Pokémon. *Victini's shiny form isn't obtainable without cheating. *It appears that the movie Victini may also know Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt, similar to the movie Darkrai, which knew Roar of Time and Spacial Rend. *Victini is the only Pokémon that has the Victory Star ability. *The Movie 14 Victini appears in the special home; if players bring the WIFI Zekrom (Black) or WIFI Reshiram (White) to said home in the Dream World, Victini appears to both the player and Zekrom/Reshiram. In the minigame that follows, Victini attempts to destroy the force field, but its attack is useless against the force field and nothing can't be done, leaving only the player and Zekrom/Reshiram to destroy the force field. The player must call Zekrom/Reshiram for help on the energy balls by powering up Zekrom's/Reshiram's power. Then, after a few hits, the force field is down to one energy ball. However, if the player is able to charge Zekrom's/Reshiram's power to maximum, then Zekrom/Reshiram will charge up its tail and use a electrical/flame attack to not only destroy the final energy ball, but the force is to great for the force field, causing the force field to blow up. Afterwards, Victini happily gives the player access to the Hero Zekrom/Reshiram C-Gear skin promotion in the Global Link. *If one uses an Action Replay to get a Liberty Pass, it will be dysfunctional. *If you trade a Victini from Pokémon Black and White to Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 and take it to the Liberty Garden, it will come out from its Pokéball and happily see its home. Then it will come back to its Pokéball. Category:Event Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon